Musclehead and Commander
by Newey07
Summary: Some Mass Effect drabbles, largely about Vega x Shepard, but will contain other things too.


_**Just a series of drabble-y bits that have popped into my head at random times. This one was inspired by this amazing picture: **_

_**mollusque . deviantart . com/gallery/#/d4tmxhi (remove spaces)  
**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I love Mass Effect but do not in fact own any of it.**  
_

_James shuts the door with his foot, muscular arms laden with shopping bags. The house is oddly quiet and he feels an edge of paranoia creep up as he sets the bags down._

"_Serena?" _

_No reply._

_Instinctively he finds himself reaching for a weapon only to remember he no longer has one. Cursing silently, he strides through the house, growing more anxious with each step. A shriek from outside has him running. _

"_Serena! Sofía!"_

_ The ex-soldier damn-near tears the door off his hinges. His eyes take a second to adjust to the bright light, but as he turns around it's not the sun that warms him. _

_ A beautiful young woman looks up at him from her place in the grass, her look of surprise echoed by the small girl in her lap. Ex-commander Vega (formerly Shepard) smiles as her daughter leaps to her feet._

"_Pap__á!"_

_ With surprising reach for one so young, the girl jumps onto him, thin arms locking around his neck. She nuzzles his face, giggling as his stubble tickles her face. _

_She's a pretty little thing, tanned, with long chestnut hair pulled into pigtails and a big grin (minus one tooth). Her eyes unmistakably came from her mother, the cerulean pools sparkling with joy. James squeezes her tightly, careful not to hurt her. _

_ At the sound of her standing up, he turns his attention to his wife. She's as stunning as ever. Her silky blonde hair has been pinned into a messy bun, so different from her military days. The look of adoration on her face makes him grin. Her body has softened slightly into luscious curves now they're free of the harsh training and the way her hips sway is incredibly enticing. _

"_Querido." Her voice is warm and soothing; he feels some of the tension ease out of his shoulders._

"_Mi vida." He rumbles in return._

_ She leans into him and kisses his cheek, resting her head on his chest as he wraps an arm around her waist. James jolts when he feels a tug at his hair. His daughter pouts at him, annoyed at his lack of attention to her._

"_Ay ay, how is mi hija? How was school?" _

_The little girl launches into a great detail, explaining how she got in a fight with one of the boys in her class and ended up punching him. The teacher was not happy but James just laughs heartily and there's an obviously proud look on his face._

_ Serena giggles quietly as she gazes up at her husband while he listens intently to their rambling daughter. She pities the poor sod who tries to court their child. James Vega would not be letting the girl go easy._

* * *

The lieutenant bolts up in bed with a swear. He grabs his shirt over his heart, feeling it pump wildly.

James shakes his head, trying to rid himself of the absolute _longing_ he felt. He rubs his eyes tiredly when he is unsuccessful.

"_Haven't you ever thought of settling down with a nice girl, Lt.? Have a few little Vegas running around?"_

Shepard's voice runs teasingly though his head even now, days later. She probably hadn't meant anything by it… but his mind had run away with him and he was unable to stop himself imagining _their_ children.

The fantasy was so wonderful it continued to haunt him. Every time it was ripped away from him and the coldness of harsh reality seeped in it left him feeling oddly empty.

God he was pathetic, pining over a child that doesn't, and never will, exist. A bitter laugh slips through his clenched teeth and he grips the bedcover so hard it hurts.

But it was even worse because he would never have _her_. Rules and regulations are so ingrained into the pair or them that it was stupid to even entertain the idea.

The funny thing is, he hadn't actually really wanted children before she had said that. His life was so dangerous and thrilling and exciting by itself that the thought never crossed his mind. But Serena had to go and dangle something so precious but ultimately unattainable in front of him. It was maddening. It couldn't happen.

The thought is a slap in the face. There is no room for family in their life.

The soldier rolls over with a heavy sigh, willing himself back to sleep.

Maybe in another life.

* * *

**BIOWARE! Y U NO GIVE ME JAMES VEGA? OR HAPPY ENDING? *SOB SOB***


End file.
